The Letter
by GoddessOfImagination
Summary: When Toshiro takes Gin's advice and writes a love letter to express all his feelings for Momo, he thinks he's finally gotten all the weight of being in love off his shoulders. Though, what is to happen when the letter slips away from him and into the hands of the girl it was addressed to, he's in for quite the experience. Enjoy! :)
1. Part 1

**HEY EVERYONE! Guess whose back from rehab! XD I have missed you all so much and I have missed writing just as much. I hope you were all well and safe while I was gone. Just as I promised, I am going back to writing my stories and I promise that one way or another, I will finish them. In the mean time though, I wish to celebrate my release with a little story I wrote during my time away. Just a reminder, I am still in recovery so it might now be that good. Still though, I hope you enjoy it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not anything from "Bleach". Neither anime nor manga.**

* * *

 **THE LETTER PT.1**

There she was again. Sitting there in all her beauty. Her skin fair and radiate, her soft hair flowing, and her smile...the sun itself couldn't shine at brightly as that beautiful smile.

' _Everything about her is beautiful.'_ Toshiro Hitsugaya thought as he watched the object of his affections from above. _'Nothing could ever compare to her. She is too perfect.'_

Only staring at her made his heart feel like it had wings; fluttering in his chest with pure longing. It was hard enough just being near her without nervousness complete overtaking his body. He couldn't talk to the girl without losing his voice and end up stuttering uncontrollably.

He was entranced by her. He was wrapped around her finger. He belonged to her.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was in love with Momo Hinamori.

And all he wanted was to gaze at her for as long as-

"You know." A voice behind Toshiro said. Making him jump in surprise. "Spying is a very unbecoming trait for a young man."

The white haired teen turned to find that his classmates Gin Ichimaru, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Renji Abari standing in front of him.

"Damn." He cursed to himself. "And here I thought the roof would be a good place to hide."

The rest of the boys ignored his grumbling and went ahead to make themselves comfortable by sitting down and opening their lunches.

"Hey!" Toshiro called out. "I didn't say you can join me."

"Relax Hitsugaya." Renji replied. "What's so wrong with eating lunch with friends?"

"How did you even find me?"

Ichigo snickered. "It was easy. We just thought of the best place we can watch Momo from and went from there."

Immediately Toshiro's face turned a dark shade of red. "I was not watching her!"

"Oh really?" Gin asked.

He looked over the railing where his friend previously was and quickly found the sight of Momo sitting the grass outside with Rangiku Matsumoto, Orihime Inoue, and Rukia Kuchiki. All happily eating their lunches and chatting together.

"So this perfect view of her was completely coincidental?"

At that, Toshiro began stuttering and poorly tried to explain how that wasn't his intention. Everyone already knowing the truth, but still enjoyed watching him thoroughly fail.

Finally giving him a break, Ichigo lefted up a hand as a signal for him to stop. "It alright Toshiro. Everyone already knows how you feel about Momo."

"What?" The shorter male asked in shock.

"Well everyone except Momo." Renji explained. "It wasn't hard to figure out either. With the way you watch her from a far and how you basically so berserk when you see any type of danger going her way."

"Yeah. Not very subtle kiddo." Gin teased. 'Innocently' unaware of the death glare being throw at him.

Toshiro rolled his eyes and continued on eating his lunch. He thought that if he stayed quiet, they would eventually leave him alone.

"So Hitsugya." Renji said.

 _'So much for that.'_

"When are you going to tell Momo about how you feel?"

Toshiro was so shocked at his question that he ended up chocking on his food. Gin started patting on his back and handed him his water bottle. Once the cough started to subside and he was able to get the food down with water, he turned to his friend in complete disbelief.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Ichigo, who was trying to hide his laughter behind his hand, answered. "Come Toshiro, do you really think you can keep all that in forever?"

"Keep what in?"

"All those pent up feelings, sport." Gin said. "You've been crazy about that sweet peach since you were young sprouts."

Toshiro still didn't get it. "What's that got to do with telling her?"

"All those pent up feelings can't be good for you." Renji replied, mouth full of food.

The others all nodded their heads in agreement.

The younger one of them though, didn't see it like they did.

"That's idiotic. I can keep my feelings for Momo in check."

"Oh really?" Gin asked, smirking. "Remember last week when you almost beat up poor Hanaturo just for giving her some papers."

"I thought it was a love letter!" Toshiro yelled.

"Or a when you kept trying to find any excuse to touch her hair?" Renji said.

Toshiro blushed. "I told you, I was trying to fix it!"

"Or how about when she asked you to hold her sweater for her and took a long smell from it?" Ichigo replied.

"That happened a long time ago!"

"It happened yesterday."

Toshiro sat there completely baffled. He hated to admit it, but they were right. Everyday it got more challenging to keep himself stable when he was around Momo. His feelings have been growing since day one, and now they were almost overwhelming.

"I can't tell her." He said, avoiding their stare. "I'm not ready for that yet."

Feeling sympathy for their friend, Ichigo and Renji were about to say their consolation before they were interrupted.

"How about a letter?" Gin asked from out of no where.

The three others turned to him confused.

"A letter?" Renji inquired.

"Yes." Gin explained. "They say that the one of the best way to express pent up feelings is through writing. So why don't you write a letter to Momo about how you feel?"

"A love letter?" Toshiro couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you serious? That is not only cliche, but insane. I can't just give her some letter about how I feel."

"Who says you have to give it to her?"

He narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You can express everything you feel for her on paper just to get it off your chest." Gin explained. "Then you can keep the letter as a reminder of pathetic you are."

Before Toshiro could yell at him at that, Ichigo spoke up.

"That's actually a good idea."

Renji nodded his head. "It's like you're confessing, but also not confessing at the same time."

Toshiro couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You've got to be kidding."

"Come on Hitsugaya. It's not that bad of an idea."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. Who knows? It could actually help."

He scoffed at his friends words. Crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance. "Unbelievable."

The two red head both shrugged their shoulders before going back to their lunches and went on with their own chat. They knew when to leave the angry shorty alone. Otherwise they'll both end up regretting it.

All while Gin was still smirking over at the irritated teen.

"You know, it could be helpful."

Toshiro continued to ignore him.

"And besides, what do you have to lose?"

That caused the boy to turn to him with a glare that basically dared him to say more.

Gin eventually just snickered before going back to his own lunch.

Toshiro sighed before turning back to look over the rail. He was just in time to see Momo laughing; something that always calmed him down. Though, for the first time, it couldn't stop all the thoughts in his head.

* * *

The day quickly past by and then turned into night; right when Toshiro found himself laying in his bed while deep in thought.

He couldn't get that letter idea out of his head; not being able to help but think that maybe it really could help with his feelings for Momo. Its not like she or really anyone else would read it. So maybe there wasn't really any harm in trying?

Toshiro sat up and looked over at his desk in the corner of the room.

Sighing, dropped his head in disbelief. "I can not believe I'm doing this."

Taking a deep breath, he slowly got off his bed and walked over to his desk. Taking a seat, he opened on the drawers and pulled out an unused purple notebook. He put it in front of him and opened it up to the first page.

He looked at the blank page and suddenly felt stuck.

"Where do I even start?" He asked himself.

He wasn't even sure how he should address it. 'Dearest Momo'? 'My Love'? Or just a regular 'To Momo'?

Toshiro gave out an annoyed groan and let his head fall on to the notebook. He berated himself for even thinking he could put all his overwhelming feelings for Momo in a single letter. How was he suppose to express all of that anyway?

He put his elbow on the desk and let his chin rest on the palm of his hand. Glancing over at the photograph that was placed on the far left of the surface.

It was a single picture of Momo that was taken at the beginning of their first year in high school. She had begged him to take it too. Something about wanting to always remember that day.

She didn't know it but he had secretly had a copy of the picture made just for himself. He always hides it whenever she came over but when he was alone and couldn't sleep, he would gaze at the photo for long periods of time. Having a feeling of relief and joy wash over him whenever he looked at that beautiful face of hers.

Toshiro let out a small smile. "Yeah. There is definitely no way I could express with words, just how much you mean to me."

He reached over and grabbed the frame. Holding it in front of him, he couldn't help but let his thoughts run free.

The memory of the first time he saw her came to mind. He he was only five years old and was sitting on the front porch of his house, eating watermelon all by himself. He was on his third slice when he suddenly heard the sound of tires coming down the street. Next thing he knew, a moving truck parked right in front of the house across the street from his. The house that had been vacant for almost a month.

At first, he didn't think much about it. He figured it was just another family of people that would look at him and immediately think he was odd. Just like the rest of the neighborhood. Toshiro was about to go back to his snack, when he suddenly heard the wonderful sound that he will never forget.

Laughter of the one girl who changed his life.

Toshiro remembered looking over and being entranced by the prettiness that was six year Momo Hinamori. He watched her giggle and skip around the movers who were getting their things into the house. She had finally came to stop when she glanced over and caught the young boy staring at her.

At that moment, Toshiro panicked. The watermelon nearly slipped from his hands as he tried to recompose himself. He looked away and quickly started munching on his slice quickly to make it look like he wasn't staring at her in the first place.

After a while, he risked a glance and saw the little girl talking a grown man that he could only guess was her father.

He remembered thinking how he was in trouble now that she was telling on him to her dad. Though, he soon found out how wrong he was.

Toshiro watched the man smile and nodded before taking her hand and the two of them crossed the street towards his house. The boy was absolutely stuck in his spot. He had no idea what to do or what was going to happen.

Once they were on his block, the man waited in front of the yard while the little girl walked closer to him. He held his breath when she stood in front of him and then got the shock of his life when she held out her hand.

 _'Hi there. My name is Momo. Would you like to be friends?'_

And the rest of was history.

* * *

Toshiro smiled fondly at the memory.

He recalls how every moment after that day was completely different than his previously lonely life. It was to his frozen heart that Momo gave all her days too and he couldn't be more grateful.

She always brightened up every waking moment he spent with her. With a warmth like the spring breeze, eyes without malice, and a just a simple kindness about her. She was the only one who was able to make him laugh even after being alone so long.

By just being her wonderful self, Momo lit up his bleak future.

Almost self consciously, Toshiro reached over and took a mechanical pencil from the holder at the corner of the desk. He looked down at the blank page and immediately began writing down everything that was on his mind.

His thoughts and feelings unraveling more and more with every word being written.

* * *

 **And there you go! Part one completely! I'm pretty sure you caught on to what I was writing towards the end, and just know, I was only trying to think of the perfect way Toshiro would describe his precious peach and what better way than something that was actually specifically for that? XD Any who, I hope you enjoyed it! Part two will be up sooner than you think ;) Feels so good to be back to writing! XD**

 **Well, that's all the time I have. Until next time! Ja-Ne! XD**

 **-GoddessOfImagination**


	2. Part 2

**Hello my beloved readers! I am back again, this time with the second installment of "The Letter". And let me tell you this now, things are going to get very interesting. So sit back, get comfy, and most of all, ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from "Bleach". Neither anime nor manga.**

* * *

 **THE LETTER PT. 2**

 ** _**Beep**Beep**Beep**_**

Toshiro groaned when he suddenly started hearing the loud alarm of his bedside clock. He reached over to dismiss it, only to find that his hand couldn't quite find where it was.

Sighing in annoyance, he willed his tired eyes to open up to the painful brightness of morning. Once his vision was clear enough, he saw that his clock was far beyond his reach.

"Wha..?"

Toshiro forced his body to move upwards, only to stop suddenly from a surprise shooting pain came from his neck.

He hissed in pain before trying to move once more, only slower this time. When he was finally sitting up straight, he quickly found out the reason his clock was so far from him, was because he wasn't even in bed at all.

Glancing around his current spot, he saw that he was still sitting at his desk.

"Did I stay here all night?" He asked himself.

Toshiro figured that he must have since he was in the same spot be remembers being in yesterday. He immediately berated himself for doing so though. His body was now paying the price for his not so wise decision of spending the night being hunched over his desk.

"What the hell was I even doing?"

He quickly scattered his brain to any sort of clue of what he was doing. He had finished his homework only an hour after coming home the day before, so that couldn't be it. He wasn't reading any books at the moment either, so what could have it been?

Looking down, he could see a familiar purple notebook that was half open and seemed to be half full of perfectly cursive words. The last line of the page coming to a close with the words: _'Yours always, Toshiro'._

It was all Toshiro needed for him to remember what exactly he was up to.

"Right. My letter to Momo." He whispered, a small smile spreading on his face. "Didn't know I had so much to say. It nearly kept me up all night."

Even through the drowsiness, Toshiro couldn't find it in himself to regret staying up so late. With every word his wrote in his letter, it was like a giant weight being lifted off his shoulder. All the pent up feelings that he kept in for so long were finally properly expressed and out into the open.

He hated to admit, but Gin's advice was actually quite useful. Not that Toshiro would ever admit though. That fox face's head is already full enough of himself as it is.

The young teen took a deep breath before deciding that he had finally heard enough of his alarm. He stretched out his aching bones before reluctantly getting up from his chair and heading over to dismiss the clock.

Right as it went off, the noise was replaced by knocking on his closed door.

"Toshiro?" His grandmother called out on the other side. "Are you up yet?"

Panicking, Toshiro rushed back to his desk and took the open notebook before stuffing in to his school back; which was luckily hanging off his chair. He didn't want to risk anyone, even his grandmother, finding out about the long letter he had written.

"Just a second granny!" He called back. Once everything seemed acceptable, he went over to open the door for the elderly woman. "Good morning."

Instead of greeting him back, she gasped in shock. "My goodness Toshiro. You don't look so good."

"I don't?" He asked.

"No! You have bags under your eyes." She reached up and grabbed hold of his chin to bring him closer for inspection. "Honestly Toshiro. Just how late were you up last night?"

"I'm sorry granny." Toshiro replied, gently breaking out of her grasp. "I was just working on something last night and I sort of lost track of time."

His grandmother huffed. "Just what exactly is so special that it made you miss out on important sleep? Was it an important assignment?"

"Something like. Listen granny," he quickly said before she pressed for more information. "I really need to start getting ready for school. Is it alright if we talk about this some other time?"

Although reluctant, his grandmother let out a sigh before nodding. "Alright Toshiro. Make sure you don't take too long though. I don't want you missing out on sleep, and breakfast."

He smiled back. "Of course granny."

Toshiro waiting until she was at the end of the hall before closing his bedroom door again.

He hated hiding the truth from his grandmother, but he just didn't like the idea of anyone knowing. Even if they were family.

In the letter, he had completely let his inner walls down and just spilled everything. He has never been so open in his life as he was while writing that letter. Just the thought of anyone seeing it made him shiver in genuine anxiety cause if they read it, then that would leave him completely vulnerable.

And on the list of words used to describe Toshiro Hitsugaya, 'vulnerable' is certainly not one of them.

He will make sure of that.

Glancing at his clock again, Toshiro saw that he had less that ten minutes left to get ready.

 _'Crap...'_

* * *

While walking through the halls of his school, Toshiro was pretty sure he appeared like a zombie.

He felt completely drained of energy and was basically taking each step without any thought put into it. He wouldn't be surprised if he walked into a wall with how little attention was being payed to his stride.

 _'Well, of course I wouldn't be surprised.'_ He thought. _'I've already run into two street signs on my way over here.'_

He has never felt so relieved to finally see his class number as he did at that moment. All the poor boy wanted more than anything right now was to get off his feet. If he was lucky, he might be able to rest a bit before the lesson started. That is if his tired body wouldn't mind being hunched over a desk again. And if those idiots known as his friends would let him have some moments of peace.

Toshiro could only hope.

As soon as he opened the classroom door, his caught sight of the group of boys gathered around Gin's desk. Which unfortunately was right next his own.

 _'So much for hoping.'_

Sighing, Toshiro began walking over to his seat while not saying a word to anybody. Though, that still didn't stop the others from noticing him.

"Yo, Toshiro!" Ichigo greeted, making the said teen flinch in annoyance.

"It's Hitsugaya to you, Kurosaki." He barked back, sitting down.

"Oh dear, someone's more grumpy than usual." Gin said in a teasing tone. "What's eating at ya this time shorty? Did you wake up and found out you shrunk a few inches?"

Toshiro didn't reply. He only rolled his eyes before dropping his head on the desk, using his folded arms as misfit pillow.

The group of boys all looked at each other in utter disbelief.

Toshiro Hitsugaya, the most cold and scolding student at Karakura High School, who is _very_ sensitive about being height challenged, was just ridiculed for his height and didn't do a single thing about it.

They knew right then and there that something was up.

"Everything okay Hitsugaya?" Renji asked, careful with his words. "You seem a little out of it."

"Tired." The white haired boy replied. Though, with his head pressed up against the desk, the words came out very muffled.

"Are you sure its just that?" Ichigo inquired.

Toshiro lifted his head up momentarily to give a glare so scary that it literally screamed _'Piss off!'_ without making a single sound. It made the boys, even Gin, lean back a bit in fright.

Though, the fearful moment was cut off when the sound of the class room bursting open and a certain raven haired calling out: "I actually made it on time!"

The group of boys all turned and saw that it was none other that Momo Hinamori.

Toshiro's face immediately changed from frightful to that of a daze.

 _'She's here..'_ He thought; his heart already quickly picking up pace.

Just at the sight of his childhood friend, all flushed from running here, he was suddenly reminded of the words he used to describe her in his letter.

 ** _**Your comeliness so perfect beyond compare. I immediately lose all ability to function properly as soon as you come within sight. You leave me astonished at how someone as awe-inspiring as you would ever think twice about looking at someone as unworthy as me...**_**

Almost as though she could hear his thoughts, Momo looked over at her best friend. Her reaction was almost instant.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" She asked as she rushed over to the group of boys. Once she was right in front of him, Momo lifted his face up with both hands and brought it closer to hers. "You look exhausted!"

Toshiro tried not to think so much about how close her face was to his. Or more importantly, how her lips were only a few inches away from his. How so easy it would be to lean forward and...

 _ ****To finally find the courage to take you in my arms and, at last, share an initial kiss that would be the first of many messages my honest love that is rightfully and eternally yours...****_

"Toshiro?" Momo called out again. Making him snap out of his thoughts.

He quickly took her hands away from his face and leaned back as far as he could. "I-I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" She asked, unconvinced. "You look like you barely got any sleep last night."

Avoiding eye contact as best as he could, he nodded silently. Trying to ignore the quick developing heat on his cheeks. "I'm sure."

Luckily for him, the teacher entered class before Momo say anything else. She demanded that everyone go to their seats and of course, Momo did as she was told.

Though, not before caressing Toshiro's cheek once more gently. "We'll talk more about this later."

When she walked away to her seat, Toshiro suddenly became aware of the audience that had watched the entire scene play out. A.K.A. Ichigo, Renji, and Gin.

What made him really ticked off was the smug looks on their faces.

"You heard the teacher. Now go away."

Ichigo and Renji snickered at him before heading off to take their seats. Leaving Gin and Toshiro in an intense staring match.

"Got something to say Ichimaru?" Toshiro asked, silently daring him to make a move.

"Oh nothing at all."

With that said, Gin looked straight forward to the front of the class. Though, his devious grin never left his face.

Toshiro scoffed before opening up his bag that hung on the side of his desk. As he was getting out his books for the lesson, something accidentally fell out.

An open purple notebook.

Gin, who only had the intention of helping his friend, quickly reached down to the floor to grab it. Though, as soon as he picked it up, he immediately noticed the last words written on the page it was opened to.

 _'Yours always, Toshiro.'_

Right away, that caught his interest.

However, he was unable to read much more before the notebook was suddenly snatched away from his hands.

Looking up, he saw a very angry and very embarrassed looking Hitsugaya glaring at him. The younger teen closed the notebook in haste, put it back in his bag, and looked ahead to the front. Avoiding any sort of way to look at Gin.

Though surprised at first, the silver haired teen quickly caught on to what it was exactly that Toshiro was trying to hide. It both shocked and amused him.

 _'So the pip sqeak actually took my advice, huh? This will certainly be of much fun.'_

* * *

Toshiro just couldn't finish putting in his shoes fast enough.

After an entire day of heavily guarding his school bag and avoiding any kind of interaction with Gin, he was more than ready to just go home and hide this cursed notebook in a place where no one, and absolutely no one, will ever find.

Like maybe buried in his backyard or in the floorboards of his bedroom floor.

 _'I can't believe that I actually brought that damn thing with me to school!'_ He thought, once again berating himself for his mistake.

He nearly tripped on his own feet as he took off his indoor shoes. Opening the locker in front of him, he took out his sneakers and dropped them to the floor and picked up the other pair to take their previous place.

 _'Stay calm. Everything is fine. Maybe Ichimaru didn't even see anything in the notebook. I'm sure everything is fine. I'm just overreacting.'_

"Hey, Hitsugaya."

Toshiro nearly jumped out of his skin at the dreadfully familiar voice. _'Damn! Why him?'_

Turning around, he saw the said person walking towards him. Shoes already exchanged.

"What do you want Ichimaru?" He asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Nothing, really. Just thought I would come have a quick chat with an old friend of mine." Gin explained, sounding more sarcastic that usual. "It seems like I haven't seen you all day."

Toshiro continued to try to keep his cool. "Like hell you haven't. If anything, we saw each other way too much today."

"Come now Toshiro, don't be like that." Gin laughed, amused. "After all, you should be nicer to me. Considering how I always give you such great advice to follow."

 _'He knows!'_ Toshiro immediately started panicking. Though, he still tried remaining stiotic.

"What the hell are you talking about now?"

"You don't remember?" He asked. "How about I jog your memory then? It involves a very pretty peach that happens to be the object of your affections."

Toshiro then tensed up very obviously.

Forgetting his main goal of putting on his shoes, he turned to the older teen and was about really let him have it. That is until Gin turned the other way and pointed.

"Why don't you look at that? She's coming right this way."

Toshiro looked at where his finger was pointed and sure enough, there was Momo. Speed walking right to the two.

"Toshiro!" Momo called out as she approached the two. "Thank goodness I caught you be for you left."

Toshiro momentarily forgot about his anger right as Gin moved to stand behind him and gave Momo some room to talk to him.

"Did you need something Momo?" He asked, already feeling nervous.

"Yeah. I was wondering if I could borrow your notes for Japanese History." She said, running the back of her neck in an embarrassed way. "I sort of zoned out throughout the entire class and didn't quite get the lesson."

Toshiro couldn't help but chuckle at that.

She's always been like this. So goofy and a bit of scattered brain. It was a trait about that always managed to make him laugh.

 _ ****Although forgetful and at times preoccupied, you never fail to put a smile on my stoic face. Only you, by doing absolutely nothing, could make me feel such happiness and joy, that I wonder sometimes if a person as wonderfully peculiar as you could even exist...****_

"Daydreaming as always, Hinamori?" He teased. "Not a very smart for an honor student, don't you think?"

His comment caused her to pout. One of his most affective weaknesses.

"I know, I know." Momo complied. "I messed up. So do you think you could help me out? Please? I'll really owe you one."

Even though he would do absolutely anything for her, Toshiro suddenly remembered how he himself wasn't paying attention to the lesson either. He was still so exhausted from staying up so late that he couldn't stop drifting in and out of sleep.

Hating to disappoint her, Toshiro struggled to find the right words to explain himself.

"Well, about that..."

"Here you go Hina-chan." Gin suddenly said, startling the two as he suddenly came up beside Toshiro. Holding out a purple notebook to her.

"Oh!" Momo gasped, startled. "Are you sure Ichimaru-San?"

Gin nodded. "Of course. Besides, silly little Toshiro here was napping through out the lesson, so he doesn't have any notes himself."

The said white head gasped in shock. Though that shock quickly turned to anger. "Ichimaru!"

Before he could say more though, Momo bowed thankfully to Gin. "Thank you so much! I promise to bring these back to you first thing tomorrow."

"Take your time. I'm sure you'll want to study those words very thoroughly."

Momo smiled and nodded. "Of course."

After carefully putting the notebook in her bag, she started walking past the two and to the front entrance.

"Thanks again! I'll see you two tomorrow!"

Finally snapping out of his shock, Toshiro quickly called out back to her. "Let me walk you home!"

Momo paused and looked back him. "Its fine. My father is picking me today. He said something about a special surprise. Bye!"

With that said, she quickly walked out. Leaving the two males alone again.

Toshiro was once again, about to get angry at Gin. Though, the said teen was already walking away as well.

"See ya later midget!" He called out as he waved goodbye.

"Hey!"

When Gin just ignored him, Toshiro made himself take a breath and calm down. Figuring he didn't have much energy to be mad anyway, he decided to let it go for now.

There wasn't much damage Gin could do now anyway. Its not like he even had proof about the letter anyway. The only copy is still with him and it's going to stay that way.

Toshiro quickly went back to exchanging his shoes before closing his locker and picking up his bag that he had left on the floor.

Completely unaware that it was half opened.

* * *

 **What did you guys think? I told you things would get interesting! XD and this is just the second part too! Just wait until what comes next XD**

 **Well that's all the time I have. Until next time! Ja-Ne! XD**

 **-GoddessOfImagination**


	3. Part 3

**Hello my beloved readers! I am back again with the next chapter of "The Letter". I know I've only been updated this story, but I have an explanation. While I was in rehab, I wrote a lot in the journal they gave me. And I kept writing and writing and somehow, this story came to be. Its the first time I thought of writing a story without my mental illness getting in the way and that made me so happy :) So of course I'm going to share this story with you all ;) so enough of my sappiness, ENJOY! XD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from "Bleach". Neither manga nor anime.**

* * *

 **The Letter Pt. 3**

As soon as Toshiro got home, he rushed to his room, dropped his things and collapsed on to his bed. Uniform and all.

He let out a relieved moan at finally being able to get off his feet. This was the moment he had been waiting for since he woke up in the morning. And now, he is going to enjoy it to the fullest.

 _ ****Knock**Knock****_

Groaning in protest, Toshiro reluctantly got up from his comfy position and made his way to the door. When he opened it, he saw that it was his granny. Who happened to be carrying a plate full of watermelon cubes.

"I thought this might help with the studying." She said with a grin.

Toshiro smiled back gratefully. "Thanks granny."

He took the plate from her before going over to place it on his desk. He turned back in time to see her about to leave him in peace.

"Wait." Toshiro called out, making her turn back. "I just wanted to say sorry for making you worry this morning."

The elderly woman smiled. "It's alright Toshiro. Just please make sure it doesn't happen again. You maybe young, but that doesn't mean you have to push yourself so hard."

The white haired boy sighed before nodding. "Alright. I promise I'll be more sufficient with my health."

"Good." She smiled and lightly tousled his hair. "Now, go straight to your homework. I don't want you up late working on whatever it is they give you at school."

"Sure thing."

With that said, his grandmother turned and left the room; closing the door behind her.

When he was sure that he was alone, Toshiro let out a long breath while slumping his shoulders in the process. The last thing he wanted to do was use his writing hand some more. It was already sore enough. Though, he figured that the sooner he finished his assignments the quicker he'll get to rest.

"Can't do anything about it now." He said to himself as he picked up his school bag from the floor. As he made his way over to his desk, he suddenly remembered about something very important. "The letter!"

Toshiro swiftly took a seat before yanking the zipper of his bag open and began to dig through it. After a few moments of looking through it, he began feeling anxious when he wasn't able to find the purple notebook.

"Where is it? Where is it?"

Getting frustrated, he grabbed the bottom of the bag before turning it upside down. Making everything inside fall out on to his desk. He moved things around in a desperate attempt to find what he was looking for.

"No, no!"

Finally realizing that what he's doing was pointless, Toshiro backed away from the mess in shock. He wondered where exactly could have the notebook gone when all he's done all day was kept it sealed tight in his bag. There was no way it could have fallen out or for someone to take it from him.

Right?

Toshiro retraced his steps and tried thinking of any moment in the day where it could have been possible for him to lose the letter. Nothing came to mind though. He was more than on guard today and he couldn't think of anyone who had the courage (or stupidity) to mess with him, let along take anything from him.

Expect maybe...

 _'No..'_ Toshiro thought, grimly. _'He wouldn't...'_

As much he didn't want to believe it, it seemed like the only logical answer. Gin was the only person he knew he had the letter and Toshiro wouldn't put it past the fox face to do something so shady either.

 _'He couldn't have taken it though. I would have noticed.'_

Then it all came back to him. A realization that hit him like a ton of bricks. The only way for Toshiro to lose focus of everything, was as if _she_ was around to distract him. Which just happened to be the case when school ended and she approached him at the lockers.

Where Gin already was...

"Wait a minute..." He said to himself.

Didn't Gin give Momo a notebook? A notebook he claimed was his notes for Japanese History? A notebook that just happened to be... _purple_?

"That son of a..."

Not finishing his sentence, Toshiro rushed to his phone that was among the mess before turning it on a going to certain name on his contacts. He pressed the call button before holding the device up to his ear and began pacing around the room anxiously.

"Pick up, you damn bastard."

Soon the beeping stopped and in its place came Gin's voice.

 **"Why hello, shorty."**

"You better not have done what I think you did, you freaking scoundrel!"

 **"Well, that certainly got my attention."**

Toshiro growled in annoyance; the last bits of his patience dissipating. "Where is it?"

 **"Where's what? Please be more specific."**

"You know exactly what!" He yelled angrily. "Where's the purple notebook that you stole from my bag?"

Toshiro got even more frustrated when he heard Gin hum in return. Similar to what people would sound like when their deep in thought. The sound caused him to clutch on tighter to his phone.

"Ichimaru..."

 **"Come to think about it, my Japanese History notebook just happens to be purple as well. Wouldn't it be hilarious if somehow the two got mixed up?"**

That was all Toshiro needed to hear to confirm his suspicions. "I am going to end your existence, you bloody nuisance!"

 **"Oh, calm down midget. Its not as bad as you think it is. If anything, I actually did you a favor."**

The white haired teen was both shocked and appalled his words. He was so surprised that he couldn't manage to get out the appropriate words to make a decent sentence. All that came out was random sounds and gasping.

The boy on the other end, having heard this, took it as a sign to keep going.

 **"Think about it shorty. In a way, you just confessed to your lifelong crush. Things might actually turn out for the better. Besides, its not like you put anything inappropriate in the letter, right?**

 _'Did I?'_ Toshiro thought, going through his brain for any reminder.

Nothing came up, and for a moment, he really thought that things weren't as bad as he thought. But then it came to him...

 ** _**...to have to honor to hold you in my arms and allow us to become one. To make love so celestially that we not only be satisfied physically, but also soulfully and eternally...**_**

Toshiro gasped is terror. Did he really write that? Did his infamous will power actually allow him to jot down how he had wanted to connect with Momo is the most _intimate_ way possible?

For once in his life, the 'genius' cursed his will power and excellent memory.

 **"You still there, shorty?"**

Gin's voice not only snapped him out of his shock, but also sent him back in to a raging frenzy.

"I am going obliterate you!" Toshiro yelled into the phone.

 **"Yeah. I got that. You know though, instead of talking to me, shouldn't you be trying to be getting that notebook back?"**

He froze. For a moment, his anger distracted him from the real issue at hand. That Momo could be reading the letter now as he thinks these very thoughts.

"Shit..."

Gin said a few more things but Toshiro paid no attention to that. He hung up before the other boy could finish his sentence and dashed out his room. He rushed downstairs and quickly called out to his grandmother that he was going out.

Shutting the door behind him before the elderly woman could even asked him where he was going.

* * *

Toshiro continuously knocked on the door of the Hinamori residence that was just across the street from his own house. Though, there was no answer. He couldn't even hear if there was anyone in the house at all.

"Damn!" He cursed before taking his phone from his pocket.

He pressed speed dial one, Momo's number, and waited. His anxiety grew more and more with every waiting ring that sounded into his ear. Until finally it went straight to voicemail; making his thoughts go mad with questions as to why she wasn't picking up.

Just then, a familiar car came from down the street and turned to drive up the house's parking space.

"They're home!" Toshiro whispered gratefully.

Though, his hopes were shattered when he only saw Momo's father come out of the car.

"Toshiro-kun?" Hatori Hinamori asked as he closed the driver side door and began walking towards him. "Is there something you needed?"

The said teen fumbled for something, anything to say. Though, all that could come out was gibberish.

"Hinamori-san...I um...just..."

The raven haired man lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "Are you alright?"

"Momo!" Toshiro called out a bit too loudly; startling the man. "Sorry about that. Um, I was just wondering where Momo is, sir."

"Oh, I see." Hatori replied, nodding. "I'm sorry but she's not with me. A friend of hers, I believe it was Rangiku, asked her for some help on an essay for school. I'm just coming back from dropping Momo off at her house."

"Is that so?" He felt his stomach drop at this new found information.

 _'She could already be reading it! And with Rangiku there too! Of all people!'_

Looking down at his phone, he thought he might still be able to stop her. If he could just get a hold of her and if he could just think of a good excuse as to why she couldn't look at what was written in the purple notebook.

Almost as though he was reading his mind, Hatori quickly told him. "If you're thinking of calling her, I'm afraid that won't work."

"What do you mean?"

"Right before I dropped her off, I took Momo into town to get a new phone." The man explained. "Her old one had been acting up too badly so I thought I would surprise her. Though, with the new phone came a different number with it as well."

Toshiro's jaw dropped.

His luck could not be this bad.

"Do you have the new number on your phone?" He asked, almost speechless.

The father took a moment to think before frowning sorrily at him. "I'm afraid not. With all the excitement of getting a new phone, my daughter and I forgot about exchanging numbers again."

Yup. Toshiro's luck really was that bad.

"I see." He said, faking a smile. "Well, thank you anyway Hinamori-san. I think I'll head back home now."

"Alright. You have a good night, and please tell your grandmother I said hello."

Toshiro only nodded in response.

The man patted him on the shoulder before going ahead into his home.

He stood there on the front yard for a while, thinking of his next plan of action. Though, only one thing came to mind, and even if he really didn't want to do it, he had no choice if he was going to get that notebook back.

Toshiro sighed. "Dammit. Why me?"

He immediately left and started walking down back to his before stopping on the porch. All while looking down at his phone and looking for a certain contact. When he found it, he pressed the call button and made sure to make it speaker phone.

He has already suffered enough ear aches to know that that was for the best when calling this person.

He waited the first few rings out before there was click. Followed by a very loud greeting.

 **"Why hello, Captain!"**

"No time to talk, Matsumoto. Is Momo there with you?"

 **"How rude! Well, if you need to know, yes she is. She just went into the kitchen for something to drink."**

 _'Perfect!'_ Toshiro though hopefully. "I need you to do me a favor."

 **"What do you need?"**

"I need you to go into her bag and get something for me."

There was a short pause.

 **"Captain, if this is anything like the sweater incident-"**

"It's not like that okay! And I was only holding it for her!" He yelled. "Look, I just need you to get a purple notebook from her bag and make sure she doesn't see you!"

 **"What's so important about a silly notebook?"**

Toshiro had to hold back to urge to groan in annoyance. "Just do it, alright? And don't you dare look in it either!"

 **"Alright, alright. Geez, you're pretty grumpy for someone your height."**

He felt himself twitch.

From his side of the conversation, he could hear the light noise of movement before came Rangiku's voice again.

 **"Okay, I got it. What do you need me to do with it?"**

"Just hold on to it until tomorrow. Then give it to me first thing in the morning, got it?"

 **"Got it. I should go now. I think I hear her coming back. See you later captain!"**

With that said, the phone call suddenly ended.

Toshiro pulled the phone from his hear and let out a long sigh. "Damn, things almost got too out of hand there. As soon as I get that notebook, I'm burning it."

He stepped into his house and called out to grandmother that he was back before heading straight upstairs to his room. Toshiro closed the door behind him, and just like before, he threw himself onto his bed.

A million thoughts went through his still racing mind about everything that's happened today. About how Gin took the notebook and placed it in Momo's bag. About how close he was to her finding out every deep and secret thoughts he's ever had about her. About how she nearly knew about him being madly in love with her.

"Calm down, its alright now." He said to himself, willing his mind to listen. "Rangiku has the notebook. Everything is going to be okay."

Just as Toshiro was about to get some much needed sleep, his eyes shot open and he immediately sat up in a panic.

 _"_ Did I really just say that?!"

One thing was for sure.

School is going to be very interesting tomorrow.

* * *

 **And queue the cliffhanger! HA HA! I'm evil! XD Anyway, hoped you guys liked this chapter. I know it was late, but hey, better late than never, am I right?**

 **Well, that's all the time I've got. Until next time! Ja-Ne!**

 **-GoddessOfImagination**


End file.
